New Girl In Town
by xxPennyworth
Summary: When a new 'member' of the Young Justice team emerges, how will everyone react? Red Arrow x OC Please R&R, better than this sucky description... Rated T for a bit of violence and the fact that I can't decide between K plus and T.
1. Chapter 1

**Amelia: _Okay, __guys,__ so __I__ decided__ I__ might __as __well __jerk__ one __of__ my __OCs__ in__ here. __You'll __find__ out __about__ her __as __you __read, __but __tell __me __what __you __think!(:_**

**Robin: _What, __not __another __match__ for __me?_**

**Amelia: _For__ once, __no..._**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING (Though I desperately wish I did...)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ugh." Wally groaned, plopping down on the couch in the 'living room' of the Mount. "I. HATE. SCHOOL." He threw his jacket on the back of the couch.<p>

"Would you like me to get that, Master Wallace?"

"Yeah, that'd- HEY WHO ARE YOU!" The ginger darting up caused a chain reaction. By the time it was done the entire team was standing. Robin was the only one still sitting.

"Hey, Anna." He said, not looking up from the iPhone in his hands.

"Master D-Robin." She said, catching herself from giving away his name. His REAL name.

"Y-you know her? And why is she calling you two 'Master'?" Artemis questioned, crossing her arms. The girl standing before them was well older than all of them. _Maybe_ the same age as Aqualad.

"I do believe an explanation is in order." She said. Her deep brown hair was in a half up, half down style and her splitting green eyes peered out from behind boxy, rimless, glasses. "My name is Anna Pennyworth. You may call me Anna."

"Pennyworth?" Wally said, the team one by one beginning to sit down again. "Like... Alfred Pennyworth? Bruce Wayne's butler?"

"Yes, but that's not the point. I am here now as _your_ butler. And don't hesitate to ask of me." Wally's face lit.

"Well, if you insist. Can I get three pizzas and a plate of nachos?" Artemis smacked the back of Wally's head.

"No, Miss Artemis, this is what I am here for. Is there anything else I could get any of you?"

"Mountain Dew?" Robin said, hopefully.

"Being new, does not make me stupid, or unaware of rules, Master Robin. I will bring you a coke, and even that, dear, is pushing it."

"Water?" Aqualad asked.

"Of course. Anything else? No? Alright, I will be back soon." The girl exitted the room.

"Robin. Spill." Artemis said.

"About what?" Robin asked confused.

"This Anna chick. Who is she? Why is she here?"

"She's our butler and she's here because Bruce Wayne is a trusted friend of the Justice League." He said, not looking up from his phone.

"Does _no__one_find this weird? A stranger shows up and starts calling kids obviously younger than her Master and Miss?"

"Hey, she's here to wait on us, and that's fine with me." Wally said, eyes closed in contentment.

"And she seems very nice." M'gann added, with a smile. Anna reentered, the tails of her suit coat flipping behind her. She handed everyone their respective drinks.

"Master Wallace, your food will be ready shortly."

"You can call me Wally, sweet thang." He said, cracking an eye open at her.

"M'hm, well, I think I will stick to Master Wallace, thank you." The computer began to talk as the zeta beams kicked into action.

"Recognizing Red Arrow." Both Robin and Anna's eyes widened.

"I'm not here. If he asks I am NOT here." Anna said, before hastily disappearing. Robin darted up.

"Hey, Robin?" Red Arrow's unamused voice echoed through the Mount.

"R-roy! H-hey! Let's... uh, can we talk outside?"

"_Why_ would I do that? It's r_aining_." He said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, uh, yeah, look, Roy, what do you need?"

"You said you'd hook some sort of tech crap to my arrows..."

"Oh, yeah, leave your quiver, have it back in like... tonight. Bye!" Robin began to pull Roy back to the zeta beam. Roy pulled off his quiver and dropped it, letting the boy push him out.

"Recognizing Red Arrow."

"Coasts clear, Anne!" Robin called, returning to the couch. Anna came back in, a pizza in each hand, one balanced on her head and a plate of nachos balanced on top of that. Wally took them from her, impressed.

"What was _that_ all about?" Artemis said, skeptical.

"Nothing!" Robin and Anna said in unison, Anna departing.

* * *

><p><strong>Amelia: <em>Okay,<em>_ so__ that __was __a __really __short __first __chapter, __but __I__ hope __you __enjoy __and __keep __reading! __Next__ chapter __up__ either __tonight __or __tomorrow!__ Bye!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amelia: Well, hello! It's me again, with chapter two~! Enjoy my silly compadres!**

* * *

><p>Anna reentered the room, laying a bowl of raw meat and a separate bowl of water on the ground, whistling for Wolf. As she was exiting for the kitchen again, she was stopped.<p>

"Annnnna~!" Artemis' voice called. Anna quickly entered the 'living room'.

"Yes, Miss Artemis?"

"Sit. Talk to us for a little while. We know close to nothing about you, and well, I don't really like that." Artemis said, motioning to the chair. Anna sighed and did as she was bidden.

"What would you all like to know? I suppose if one of you had just barged into _my_ life, I would be skeptical as well." She sat elegantly, but simply.

"Well... what's your name, where are you from, tell us about, you know, _you_." M'gann said, smiling. Anna briefly returned the smile, beginning.

"I've said my name is Anna Pennyworth. I'm from England originally, lived in Gotham most of my life." Lie number one, on the most of my life part. "My mother is a hair dresser for the queen." Lie number two, she's deceased. "My father is in the military." Lie number three, to be further explored later. "I have two dogs." Not a lie. "Rottweilers, both. Malik and Malachi. I have a cat, three actually, all Savannahs. Um..." She was loosing track of her pets. "Two snakes, a tarantula, and a few dozen geckos." She smiled. Woah, talk about your animal person. And not in a cute way. They all sounded like killers. Well, besides the geckos, but hey.

"Did you say... tarantula?" Superboy said. He'd heard of the spider, but never really seen one.

"Yes." Anna said simply.

"You think I could... I could see it?" Superboy said, like a little boy wanting to hold the worm the other boys found in the garden.

"Of course!" Anna smiled.

"Me too! I want to see it too!" Wally screeched.

"Sure! You can all come to Wayne Manor this afternoon if a mission doesn't arise." She smiled and stood. "Anything else?"

"Just one more thing..." A still not too convinced Artemis said, standing as well. "Why did you run from Roy earlier?" Anna flushed in the slightest when the cave communicator went off. Phew. Saved by the bell.

"Hey, Bats." Robin said as the large menacing Batman came over the screen.

"Mission."

"No duh." Robin scoffed, under his breath.

"Crime Boss Marcus "Switch Blade" Shaw is on a rampage through Gotham. We need you to stop him before this gets too serious. If it gets out of hand... you know who to call." The link was severed, leaving the team to change to their costumes. Anna was pale and looked as if she could faint.

How could... how could Switch have found her? No, no... no, no, no... he couldn't have... oh gods no, please, please, no...

* * *

><p><strong>Amelia:<strong>**DUN**** DUN**** DUUUUNNNNN~!**** AND ****THE**** PLOT**** THICKENS!**** Sorry for the shortness(: R&R ****PLZ**


End file.
